1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a machine installation of a drive motor of a rotary piston trochoidal type of construction and a compressor of the same type of construction including a housing consisting of a center part with a dual-arc trochoidal-shaped mantle runway and two side parts, which have an eccentric shaft passing therethrough at right angles. The eccentric shaft includes an eccentric upon which a triangular piston rotates.